I will always hold you
by mikaelsonswife
Summary: Caroline is alone and drunk at the Grill because she found out about Tyler & Hayley, when some original hybrid became her shoulder to cry, one-shot ;)


_"Do not trust in men again."_ Caroline repeated in her mind, she sat at the grill's bar, alone, pitying herself, how was she supposed to react, she just found out that her lovely boyfriend, well now ex, had cheated on her, it broke her heart _"you and I forever & always"_ Tyler's voice echoed in her head, she muffed trying to erase that moment for her memory, she took the tequila shot in front of her and drank it, like it would be the solution, she felt the warm sensation in her throat and placed the empty glass in the bar, filling it again, before drinking.

_"Rough night"_ Klaus smirked at the view of the almost drunk blond girl.

_"Seriously Klaus, not right now"_ he saw the sad spark on her eyes while she talked, he sat at her side.

_"what is wrong Caroline?"_ The urge of know the cause of the girl sadness was burning him.

_"I'm not saying anything to you._" Caroline said standing up but her feet made a bad move and she fell, well almost Klaus caught her before she hit the floor.

_"I think you drank enough."_ he said taking her by her waist before dragging her out of the grill.

Caroline was upset with herself, she got drunk and now the last person she wanted was helping her, the touch of his hands on her waist made her feel safe, and she didn't like that,_ "where are the keys?"_ the british voice brought her back to the reality, there was no way he was taking her home.

_"I can drive myself._" her voice sounded a little bit drunker than she expect _"I don't need your help."_ she said taking his hands off of her body.

_"Caroline, love, you're drunk, you can't drive."_ he said, as always she was taking his sensitive side, he took the keys from her hands, opening the passenger door to her.

_"I'm not going anywhere with you!"_ she yelled, her emotions were high, the pain of knowing that her dream life with Tyler had ended, she didn't even know what to do, eternity was so long and now she was alone.

_"Love,_" Klaus spoke trying to be sweet, as he reached for her hand, but she moved it.

_"This is your fault you know."_ the tears start to build in her eyes _"If you hadn't made Tyler to bite me, he wouldn't have cheated on me."_ Caroline was already yelling, but she didn't even care, her whole world was crashing and she needed someone to blame.

_" You found out."_ Klaus said in whisper that only she heard.

_"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"_ Caroline shouting was bringing attention to the pair, but neither of them cared.

_"Yes sweetheart, I knew."_ he said stepping closer to her_ "But be realistic, if I had told you the truth you would never believe in the word of the big bad wolf."_ Caroline saw his eyes and saw the truth, even in her heart she knew it too. _"I would never do anything to hurt you love, I didn't want you to get into this mess, believe me when I tell you that I care about you."_ and here he was again telling the girl he loved his feelings, he was getting used to her rejection, but this night he was there for her, not expecting anything in change, when he saw the first tears falling in her face, he felt like his world was nothing, no hybrids and power where useful to do what he desired most, make Caroline happy.

A cold breeze hit Caroline face and she felt the effect of the bottle of tequila she drank before. _"Please take me home."_ she spoke trying to keep balance, Klaus took her and placed in her seat before get himself in the car and leaving.

When they got to Caroline's she was already sleeping, _"Caroline."_ he tried to wake her up but she didn't, he looked in her purse finding the keys, the sheriff was not in the house so he opened the door before get Caroline and bringing her to her room, when he placed her in the bed, he stayed there, she was pure beauty, the mark of the fallen tears on her face made him curse himself, she was right he was no good for her, he was the selfish and incapable creature to love as he was named several times, but for her he wanted to show the world he would be good, he wanted to show her the human and real side of him. "_You're too good from me."_ he said while his thumb traveled across the dry tears,_ "I'm so sorry Caroline, I wish you would never get hurt, please forgive me."_ his voice was almost broken "_Good night love_." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before standing up to leave, but her hand stopped him.

_"don't."_ she said, her voice was raspy, _"Thank you for bringing me."_ She said sleepy, sitting in her bed, "_I never meant what I said before, I know it's not your fault that Tyler decided to be with other girl, it was just my pain talking."_ she said, he looked at her, she was perfect _"I just don't understand what I did wrong."_ she said before she started crying again.

Klaus' anger was overtaking him, he wanted to made the Lockwood guy suffer, as much as Caroline was suffering right now and most he hated the fact that she was blaming herself for others mistakes, "_You didn't do anything wrong."_ he said sitting next to her, _"You respected your relationship, it was him who broke it._" Caroline was looking at him surprised _"Sweetheart, you're perfect, you're sweet but strong, your soul is pure, you're beautiful as no one, full of light, Tyler was the luckiest man having your love."_ Klaus meant every word, she was unique, over 1000 years he never met someone like her, _"I don't want an answer now love, but let me repeat myself, let me show you the world, I can take you wherever you want, let me be part of your life"_ Klaus spoke.

_"Can you hug me?_" the weak voice of Caroline sounded in the room, he never expected that but he did, he let her rest her head in his chest and hugged her tight, she was crying so deep, that it hurt him too.

_"I'm here for you love"_ he said kissing her head, it didn't matter in how ways she needed him, he wanted to be always there for her, as a friend, as a savior, and one day he hoped as a lover.

The hours passed and Caroline felt tired, her eyes were red for crying, but then she saw the two blue eyes, he was still there hugging her like she asked him, Klaus gave her a tiny smile, _"You need to sleep love."_ he said, playing with her hair.

_"Thank you for staying tonight, for holding me in these moments"_ she said giving him a quick kiss in his cheek, he looked at her, he was surprised, and he hugged her again.

_"I will always hold you sweetheart."_ he said, but she was already sleep, he freed her to place her in a comfortable way, he looked at her sleeping peaceful, _"Sweet dreams Caroline"_ he said as he kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

The noise of the door woke her up, she freaked out, how did she get home last night?, and then she remembered, she was ashamed of herself, crying in Klaus chest, nice touch Caroline she thought. _"Honey are you home?"_ the voice of her mom sounded downstairs.

"_My room, mom."_ she yelled and her head hurt, you're not drinking again Caroline, she ordered in her mind, she looked at the clock in her nightstand and saw the white envelope with her name, she took it, and she recognized the calligraphy, Klaus. She opened it and saw two airplane tickets, the destination was Paris, but it didn't have a departure date, a small note fell into her hands, it was from him, "_My proposal is always there, I'm here to hold you, take your time, I'll wait for you, let's make the world ours, Klaus."_, a tiny smile formed in her face, she knew that sooner or later she was going to take Klaus' word, **_"The world will be ours."_ **She whispered looking at the tickets.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**PS. you can find me on tumblr as lovelyklaroline & about my other fics, I'm working on it**


End file.
